


Honest to Zelink

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Six smutty stories about our favorite pair of blondes. Takes place at different periods throughout the game.





	1. Hands-Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestground/gifts).



> Shoutout to honestground for both the ideas for this thing, but for also being just as much of a shameless, thirsty deviant as I am. Nice to know there are others~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help from Urbosa, Zelda and Link enjoy a fun, new experience. It's hard to believe that someone can be brought so high up, when someone else is going down. (Pre-game)

If you had to ask what was the turning point for Link and Zelda's relationship, they would both agree; it was when Zelda found out the reason for his vow of silence. She was still the only one who kept his closely guarded secret, and learning it made the princess see him in a whole new light. 

Where once she thought him a brain-addled, boot-licking toady of her father, she saw what truly lied within. A brave, damaged soul that, like she, was beset by heavy burden. They were two of a kind, and their relationship only grew and grew.

Urbosa was perceptive enough to witness their gradual transformation from that of allies, to friends, to lovers. She watched (and smiled from afar) as the two would blush whenever they shared so much as a light touch, or one's gaze lingered on the other a bit too long. Even with Link's silence, she saw they were speaking volumes to each other.

Mipha was the only other who noticed it; Revali just thought they were being weird and chalked it up to a 'Hylian thing', and Daruk just thought they were getting along better, not even noticing (or pretending not to notice) the romantic subtext between the pair. It broke her heart to see the love between them, but she remained silent, content to see her beloved happy, even if it wasn't with her.

Zelda had never truly loved someone like she had Link. As royalty, her father had sent dozens of suitors her way, and she turned them all down. How could she expect to just marry someone she didn't know? But Link...he was special. 

Their souls harmonized together. It was like he was a missing piece to a puzzle she didn't even know needed completing. In him she saw herself, and true love and devotion. And with each day that passed she was alive to see his face, his smile...his form...she thanked Hylia, and felt her heart swell just a bit more. And she felt other places stir, as well.

Zelda might have been young, but she was still a teenager, with teenage hormones. And after becoming romantically involved with the male Hylian, her own libido, which had been largely kept under wraps most of her life, began to spiral out of control. She would find any excuse to get closer to Link, to touch him, be near him, take in his scent. At some point she realized she was more than likely being obvious, but her lust was taking over to the point she didn't even pretend to care. The only real difficulty was, since they were on a quest, and a long one, finding time alone was rather...difficult.

That was when Urbosa came in.

-/-/-/-/-

"Hmm..." Urbosa muttered, looking over the large burlap sack that held their supplies. "It seems we're running low on both meat and fish. Not to mention spices."

"And who's fault is that?" snarked Revali, giving Daruk a sideways glance.

Daruk laughed and patted Revali on the back, nearly sending him sprawling from the log he was sitting on. "That's the power of a Goron's appetite, Revali! You ought to eat more, too. I could lift you up with just a finger!"

"You could lift anyone up with just a finger." giggled Mipha as Revali sourly got back onto his seat. "Except maybe my father."

"Never tried!"

Urbosa slyly looked at Link and Zelda. The former was polishing his sword, the latter was reading over a book. However, Link had been polishing his sword for so long, if it weren't magic, it would've worn down long ago, and Zelda had been reading the same page for the last twenty minutes or so. 

An idea occurred to her.

"Mipha, do you think you might be able to get some fish from the lake we passed by on the way here?"

"I'd be happy to." replied Mipha, retrieving her bag and trident. "How much do you think I should get?"

"Drain the lake if you have to." Mipha nodded, and was off.

"Revali, Daruk, think you can find us some meat?"

While Daruk was more than happy to gather, Revali, ever uppity, asked why he should be bothered to. So Urbosa played to his weakness; his ego.

"Well, if you're not able to, I understand. We've been traveling a lot lately. You should put your feet up and rest."

A tic broke in Revali's eye as he grabbed his bow. "I never said I _couldn't_. I could hunt more meat than Daruk, if I wanted to."

Daruk laughed as he picked up his hammer. "That sounds like a challenge, kid! Let's see who can get the most in an hour!"

"You're on." smirked Revali as he soared off to a nearby forest, Daruk tromping after him.

"I'll go and gather some spices." declared Urbosa. "Zelda, Link, you two need to stay and guard the campsite. Will you be alright?"

"We'll be fine, Urbosa, thank you. Happy gathering."

And she left as well, leaving Zelda and Link alone. But as she departed, she gave the Hylian princess a knowing wink and a smile.

It took Zelda only moments to realize Urbosa's plan, and she silently thanked the Gerudo, both for her ingenuity, and her tact.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Zelda scooted closer to Link, allowing herself a small smile as she saw the way his hand slipped during his polishing.

"So..." spoke Zelda. "We...appear to be alone." She dropped her voice to that low, husky tone she used whenever she wanted to clue Link in.

Link's polishing slowed, and he turned to face Zelda, cheeks pink. She could immediately tell what he was thinking. "Don't worry, I doubt anyone will be back for a while. The lake is far, Revali and Daruk will spend hours just comparing their hauls alone, and Urbosa...I'm sure she'll be a while."

That seemed to be enough for the hero, and he set down his sword and rag. Zelda scooted closer, wrapping her hand around Link's waist and gently pulling him close. He turned red, all the way to the tips of his ears, heart beating so fast in his chest he worried it would burst out. 

"Are you nervous?" Zelda asked. He shook his head no. "Do you want to take the lead? I don't mind if you do." 

There was a pause, before Link gripped Zelda by the waist and gently laid her down on the soft grass. Her seafoam eyes sparkled with a mix of want and excitement as he straddled her. Slowly, gradually, he slid down, hands coming to rest at the waistband of her pants. Hooking his fingers in, he began pulling them down, his throat going dry at the sight of the her smooth, pale flesh. 

Zelda was practically shaking with excitement, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. Not that she didn't mind Link getting to business right away, she was hoping for a bit more lead-up to it.

She arched her back slightly to allow Link to remove her trousers. Her heart was hammering; this was all kinds of wrong, but it felt so free and liberating. To be exposed like this, to the cool prairie air, to her Link, yes, her Link, for she would accept no other, just as he would accept no other...

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him pull down her panties, fold them, and set them aside ( _'So considerate.'_ she mused). She closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of him undoing his own trousers, and the feel of him entering her...but it never came.

Instead, she felt Link's lips against her legs. 

She gasped, in surprise and pleasure, as he slowly kissed his way up from just above her knees, up her thighs, until she could feel his breath on her bare womanhood.

Link relished the way Zelda shook under him. The thought of orally servicing her had been in the back of his head for a long time, but he never had the opportunity to try it before now. From the way she was cooing and gently writhing, he was doing an excellent job. He smiled as he kiss his lover's slit, Zelda's soft, barely-audible moan making his ears twitch. 

Zelda sighed and gripped the grass as Link peppered her inner thighs with kisses. This was new, oh, so new, but very much welcome. Her favorite champion just seemed to be full of surprises. And just when she thought he was incapable of more, she felt Link's tongue, warm and wet, slip into her.

"Oh, _Hylia_." whispered the princess, eyes wide as could be, mouth agape. 

The sweet, tangy taste of Zelda's pussy danced along Link's tongue, and he wondered if there was a chance he could get addicted to it. Highly likely. Slowly he lapped, moving his tongue up and down, up and down, then side to side, then coiling. Beneath him, Zelda moaned and arched, and he nearly helped when he felt her hands grip his hair, and hold him to her.

"Don't stop..." she panted. "Please...don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..."

He had no intentions to.

Keeping one hand on Link's head, Zelda covered her mouth with the other. As sure as she was of their solitude, she felt the onset of an orgasm, and didn't want to alert half the prairie to the fact she was getting off in a way she hadn't even considered.

There were three telltale signs Link memorized for when Zelda was about to climax. The first was that her leg muscles tightened. And as he felt the princess' legs squeeze him like a vise, he mentally ticked it off. 

The second sign was her speech. As she neared, she would gradually become incomprehensible, to the point that, if it were anyone else, they would have no idea if they were pleasuring her, or hurting her. But Link knew.

"Liiiiiink...dn...staaaaaaah..." Her words became a mishmash of gurgles and ecstatic moans as he ticked off the second sign.

The third was the easiest; she shook. Not like before, when he had placed that first tentative kiss near her slit. She practically vibrated, shaking beneath him as her resolve weakened. Link took the opportunity, and dealt the final blow; a long, slow lick up her pussy, finishing with a gossamer coil around her clit, and biting gently at the hardened, swollen bud.

"Oh, _**Goddess!**_ " screamed Zelda, all pretense of being a prim and proper princess gone as she screamed in orgasmic bliss, toes curling, legs spasming, breath coming out in ragged gasps. She let out a cross between a gurgle and a whimper, her grip on Link's head relaxing as she drenched the hero's face in her juices.

Zelda collapsed onto the grass as Link licked away the vestiges of her arousal, before resting his head on her stomach. He gave her an expectant sort of grin, to which she acknowledged with a stroke of his head. "You truly are my favorite champion." she purred, as her eyelids fell and breathing returned to normal, eager to bask in the afterglow.

"Have you rocks in your ears? I _clearly_ got more meat than you did!"

Zelda's eyes snapped open just as Link leapt to his feet. Moving at speeds he didn't think either of them were possible, he handed Zelda her underwear and pants, the princess just barely managing to get dressed as Revali and Daruk appeared over the hill, each carrying bulging bags of meat.

"Hah! That'll be the day!" laughed Daruk, swinging his enormous bag like a coin purse. "You spent more time hitting the trees then you did prey!"

Revali muttered something about low-hanging branches as he took his seat. He glanced at Zelda and Link, who appeared flushed, and looked very, very guilty. "What's the matter with you two? Why're your faces so red?"

The pair shared a quick look. "It must be the heat." offered Zelda. "The temperature rose quite a bit after you two left. The weather is truly unpredictable, isn't it?" She finished with a short, squeaky laugh that made Daruk and Revali raise their brows.

"Hylians..." muttered the Rito champion as he began counting out his spoils.

Shortly after, Mipha returned, and to the chagrin of the other two champions, was carrying more fish than both of their meat combined. Finally, Urbosa reappeared, bags brimming with fragrant, tantalizing spices.

"Alright!" yelled Daruk as they got a fire lit. "Tonight we feast!"

"I'm watching your intake, you know." retorted Revali.

Mipha began the task of gutting and cleaning the fish, and as Urbosa readied the spices, she gestured to Link and pointed at her cheek.

At first, Link didn't know what she meant, until she pointed at his hand, then her cheek. Nodding in affirmation, he pressed a finger to the spot Urbosa pointed out.

And felt something warm and sticky.

Zelda and Link shared a short, terrified look before Link did the only thing he could think of; lick it off his finger. The princess' cheeks bloomed red and she covered her face with her hands, while Urbosa, once again, gave a knowing wink and a smile.


	2. Rough Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking down the Calamity, Link faces another trial, but one far more welcome. Post-game.

One hundred years of sleep...months of not knowing who he was, why he was...months of tear-streaked faces...months of long, arduous battles, of foraging, questing, facing demons both inner and out. There were more than a few times Link didn't think he'd be able to endure, that the pressure would crack him like an egg. Perhaps the height of it came when he crossed the Bridge of Hylia and paused to peer over the side. He stared at the murky water below, and for a brief, weak moment, he thought of jumping.

But he soldiered on. Because at the end of this hell, he was sure he would find her. The golden light at the end of the tunnel. The one to whom he pledged his heart and soul. 

The quest would surely break weaker men. But Link had always been strong. From the first moment he picked up a sword to his final moments staring down the Guardian army, and his eyes finally closed, for seemingly the last time. And even now, when he'd woken up, not knowing who he was, to helping all he could across the ruined Hyrule, reuniting with his old friends and allies, to staring down the embodiment of hatred and malice, he was strong. He charged into battle, sword raised, shield at the ready, brimming, no, overflowing with resolve, remembering the words of the one who held his heart.

_'Courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten._

The final arrow whizzed through the air, a perfect straight line as it struck the Calamity's eye dead center, making it roar and howl in pain. The light on the crown of its head grew and grew, until it exploded outward, its body starting to smoke and wither.

And she appeared.

Like he, Zelda hadn't changed a bit in one hundred years. Hair the same radiant gold, eyes the same soft seafoam, skin the same pure white, like a freshly-formed pearl. But there was one subtle change, that radiated from within. A powerful inner strength that had developed from a century of restraining the greatest evil the world has ever known. She wasn't the same delicate bud he'd traveled with a century ago. She has blossomed into a flower, confident, powerful, resilient, like the Silent Princesses she so treasured. 

The tears began to flow when their eyes met, but the weakened roar of the Calmaity interrupted the reunion. 

Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched, and she turned, her white dress billowing around her; whether from the wind or her own furious resolve, he was unsure. She raised her hand, staring down the Calamity and roared as it bore upon them.

There was a blinding light, a flash of three enormous triangles, and it was gone, just like that.

Link sighed wearily as the Master Sword fell from his hand. He almost wanted to cry as he stared upon his maiden of gold and alabaster. It was over. It was finally over. They had won. And above all...

She was here. She was safe. She was alive.

Zelda turned, greeting Link with a warm smile.

And seconds later, she was on him.

Link didn't even have time to voice his surprise as Zelda straddled him, practically tearing off her dress and undergarments. The hero's throat went bone dry at the sight of her nakedness, and his pants grew tight.

"One hundred years." she said--no, growled. There was a wild, feral look in her eyes, which only increase as she yanked down Link's pants. "One hundred years I endured without you...you've know idea how frustrating it was..."

By the way Zelda was almost tearing Link out of his clothes, he had a vague idea.

In mere moments, the two were naked in the field, the morning sun blazing down on their bodies. Link's head was crammed between Zelda's thighs, tongue working feverishly on her glistening mound. He didn't know how starved he was for the taste of her until that first lick in a century. She was still as sweet and tangy, still as addictive and delicious. 

Zelda's nails dug into Link's scalp as she shoved him deeper into her cunt. The hero was more than happy to slake her lust, but the biggest surprise of all came went she went through her fourth climax.

She threw him down to the ground and mounted him, guiding his cock into her, letting out a loud moan that echoed in the field. Link's breath turned shallow; the century had changed Zelda somewhat. She was never so forceful, so commanding. It was new, exciting, and a massive turn on.

Zelda gripped Link's hair and pulled him up into a deep, rough kiss. Her tongue pushed past his, exploring, violating every crevice of his mouth. She bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, the sweet taste of copper cascading on their tongues.

"Harder." Zelda breathed into Link's mouth. It wasn't a request.

He thrusted, for all he was worth, the pent and arousal of one hundred years flowing through him as he ravaged his princess. She grunted and, keeping a hand on his hair, moved the other to his back and gripped him for support, digging into his toned flesh.

Zelda panted, her hair sticking to her damp, sweaty face. Link's member throbbed inside her, burning with an intensity that rivaled the Calamity, but was far more welcome. She raked her nails down his back, leaving behind deep red marks. With a throaty groan, Link came.

A century did nothing to dull the inferno that was Link's libido. He came, long and hard inside her, just as Zelda nearly tore his head off with another passionate kiss. He was about to fall back from exhaustion, but as caught by the princess' delicate, yet forceful hand.

"Did you really think that would make up for a hundred years?" rasped Zelda, lips drawn into a devious smile. "Not even close."

The sun fell, then rose, then fell again. The need to eat, to rest, to do anything else but fuck like wild animals, was lost on them. Zelda was voracious, bouncing on Link, kissing him, biting him, clawing him, while staying connected at the waist. Her face flushed, she rode him into near oblivion, taking in every ounce of his seed, every last bit of his stamina, until the two were simply unable to continue.

The two lied in the field, the cool night air enveloping them. Neither spoke, neither _could_ speak, their strength finally spent.

But as their hearts beat against each other, they shared more than ever thought possible, without saying a single word.


	3. A Pirate's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some take to the pirate's life a bit better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooooo, how long has it been? Like...close to two weeks? Anyway, think of this chapter as a bit of an AU. But I imagine the details and finer points will take a backseat to the smut. Enjoy, you lovable degenerates~

"Are you daft, boy!? You've missed an entire section by the stern! Step to it!"

Link grumbled under his breath, and, grabbing his mop and bucket, weaved through the crew, towards the rear of the ship.

The pirate's life had seemed so glamorous, especially to Link, who'd spent most of his life in the fields, far from the larger cities and the excitement they offered. Running from home and joining up with pirates was every adolescent's adventure, but he soon realized the actual experience left a lot to be desired. 

The second he'd been accepted to the crew, he'd been delegated to the role of cabin boy, a fancy way of saying he was a toady. He was made to clean, care for the weapons, and essentially be at that crew's beck and call. He would also be the one left behind to watch the ship while they raided, or partied on shore. When night fell, and he was the only one awake, he'd lean over the railing of the ship, staring wistfully up at the stars, and endure the pang of guilt that came with having made a terrible decision. 

"I wanna see this ship shine!" snapped the captain as he retreated below deck.

Link sighed as he scrubbed, resigning himself to just another day of swabbing the deck, same as the day before, same as what looked to be every day after this one.

His ears twitched, and shortly after the sound of cannonfire reached them.

The blast blew an enormous hole right in the middle of the deck. The crew flew into a panic, but were immediately placated by the arrival of the captain. "The hell are you heels running around for!? Return fire!"

Link panicked, rag shaking in his hands. He wasn't a fighter. There was no killing instinct in him, but there was one. And acting on it, he scurried below deck.

The sound of cannonfire, returned and received, nearly deafened his ears. The ship rocked and rattled, an it was more like it was being struck by a Big Octo rather than engaged in battle. He held his hands over his ears, and prayed, for it to stop, and that he'd come out alive.

And just like that, it was silent. Slowly, he removed his hands, to be met with stillness, the only sound being the rocking of the waves.

On shaky legs, he got up and made his way to the door leading to the upper deck. As he opened it, he was met with the business end of a _very_ sharp blade.

"Well, well, well..." came a smooth, sultry voice. "Seems like we missed one, eh, girls? Urbosa, be a dear and grab him."

A strong, brown arm grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him upwards. _'A Gerudo...'_ Link was awed; he'd never seen one in real life before; only knew what they looked like from secondhand accounts. She towered over him, and a cruel sneer formed on her blue-painted lips.

He was brought out amongst a crowd of women. He recognized several more Gerudo, a few Zora, and even some Rito. In the center of the crowd, however, was the only other Hylian. 

She must've been his height, or close to it, but the heavy brown boots she wore made her seem even taller. Her slim legs were encased in black stockings that led up to a tattered white skirt, and a blue shirt that exposed her midriff. Blue-green eyes stared down at him, and full, pink lips pulled into a dark smile. Blonde, ponytailed hair resting just over her shoulder.

"How lovely...a survivor." she purred, kneeling down. She gripped Link's chin and forced him to look at her. "And quite the strapping one. I suppose this will survive as adequate treasure." She snapped her fingers. "Bind him and blind him, then bring him to my stateroom."

Link squeaked as he felt Urbosa roughly pull his hands behind his back and begin tying them. "With pleasure, Zelda."

One of the Zora came up to him, a gentle-looking one with red scales and a gleaming trident strapped to her back. "Sorry about this..." she smiled, wrapping a black cloth around his eyes.

"Get moving." ordered Urbosa, giving Link a swift kick in the back of the knee. Grunting in pain, he stumbled forward, guided by the Gerudo's hand...

-/-/-/-/-

It was a short walk across the gangplank, and Link was led inside a sweet-smelling room, and pushed onto a soft bed. "Wait here." spoke Urbosa. "The captain should be with you shortly. Try not to disappoint her."

Chuckling to herself, Urbosa left, leaving Link bound and trapped in darkness.

The second he was sure she was gone, he got to work on the ropes. But he soon found he was unable to so much as budge them. They were so tight, they bordered on cutting off his circulation. Link sighed, and slumped onto the bed.

This was the absolute last way he expected his day to go. 

Time slowed to a crawl as he tossed and turned on the bed. The gentle rocking of the ship barely reached the stateroom, and all else was muffled.

The stateroom door opened, and Link froze, delicate footfalls reaching his twitching ears. "Well, well, well..." drawled that familiar sultry voice. "You're even cuter up close."

He felt a tug at his head as the blindfold was pulled away. The sight before him made him gasp. It was the Hylian girl from before, but instead of her pirate garb, she'd changed into a short, black slip that barely reached her thighs, her hair undone from its ponytail and flowing freely behind her, shimmering like a halo.

Link spoke the only words that came to mind. "Who are you?"

She placed a hand in her breast in mock indignation. "You've never heard of me? You know not of the legendary Zelda?"

The name struck Link like a bolt. He'd heard tale of the feared Pirate Queen Zelda, and her crew, as beautiful as they were vicious. And Zelda was reported to be the most fearsome of all. And here he was, in a room alone with her. His breathing, which had been regular up to that point, now came out in shallow, ragged gasps.

"Ah..." she smiled. "So you _do_ know me."

"What do you want with me?" Link squeaked.

"A girl has a boy in her room to herself. What do you think she'd want?" She crawled across the bed and leaned into Link's ear. She was close enough he could smell her perfume, a sweet, heady mix of jasmine and honeysuckle. "She want the boy. Just as I want you."

Link wasn't sure if they were being assailed with cannonfire, or if that booming sound was his own heart, trying to force its way out of his chest. He assumed the latter.

"It's been quite some time since I last had a man to indulge myself with..." she cooed, nibbling the edge of Link's ear. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he tried his best to scoot away, to no avail. "Especially one so fetching. Most of the men I capture are greasy, wretched lumps, either scurvy-ridden or strange to hygiene. I lucked out with you."

"And what if I refuse to indulge you?" snapped Link, face flush.

"That's your decision and you're perfectly entitled to it." spoke the pirate queen. "If that's the case, I'll simply leave you in the care of my crew. Urbosa has a penchant for wearing men out in a matter of moments and escorting them personally to death's door." She chuckled darkly. "And Mipha...innocent as she looks, she can get...fairly creative with that trident of hers."

"...You wouldn't."

"I would. Be thankful I'm giving you a choice, boy. My crew or I. Tangle with over thirty women who've not seen a man in eight moons, or me, who could be decidedly more merciful."

Neither option seemed good for Link, but he'd rather deal with a lone woman than a ship's worth. Zelda smirked at the sight of the resignation in his eyes. "Good boy. You'll make a wonderful pet." She stood, and lifted up her slip, exposing her pussy; Link could already see a thin line of clear fluid sliding down her legs, and he couldn't help but think the tuft of golden curls above it was rather...cute.

"Tongue. Now." commanded the pirate.

"Can't you untie me, first?" Link asked.

He hand was a blur as she struck, leaving behind a stinging, red handprint. "That was a warning." spoke Zelda, her voice icy and commanding. "You...are _mine_. And you have no power against me. I _may_ consider untying you, if you're good and do as I say, when I say. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes..."

Zelda gripped Link's hair and yanked him up to meet her at eye level, glaring hard at him. "That's another thing. You're to address me as either 'mistress', 'Lady Zelda', or 'Queen Zelda'. Anything else will be met with punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

Grinning, Zelda crashed her lips against Link's and suckled on his tongue, before biting his lower lip, soft enough she didn't draw blood, hard enough he knew who was in control. "You learn well. Now, then..." She lied down against the head of the bed and spread her legs, beckoning Link to come to her. "Earn your room and board, boy."

Maneuvering as best as he could, Link managed to get his head between Zelda's thighs. The heat coming off her womanhood could fog a mirror, and the musky aroma made his head spin. "U-um...mistress? I've never...never..."

"You've never eaten pussy?" finished Zelda for him, and Link blushed, half out of embarrassment, half out of shock a lady would use such language. "There's a first time to everything." The blonde licked her lips and let out a lustful purr. "Now, get to work."

Tentatively, Link stuck out his tongue, ghosting the tip over the glistening mound. Zelda, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. She let out a breathy sigh as Link's tongue touched her flesh. He was clumsy, awkward, but softer and more delicate compared to much of the other men she'd subjugated.

"All the way in..." ordered Zelda. "You're not a cat lapping at a saucer of cream."

Link continued as directed; the happier he made her, the higher his chances of being let go. At least, that's what he told himself, and hoped in his heart of hearts.

A soft, barely audible moan escaped Zelda's lips as the bound boy's tongue swirled into her. Coiling, flicking, twisting. She moaned again, smiling as his movements became more purposeful, pressing her thighs around his head. This was _just_ the sort of thing she needed after a day of raiding the high seas. "Come on, surely you can do better than that..." whispered Zelda.

Squirming closer, Link moved his head up until his tongue found the hardened bud at the top of her slit. With only her moans and instinct as his guide, he chose the best course of action. Namely, drawing it into his mouth and nibbling.

Zelda nearly cracked Link's head as she slammed her thighs together in surprise. What had _that_ been? This boy was full of surprises...

"There we go..." spoke Zelda, running her hand through Link's hair, grazing his scalp with her nails. "See what you can do when you try? Keep going..."

Link continued to bite and suckle at her clit, the room filling with her pants and moans. Sweet juices flowed from her like wine, and despite himself, he found he was getting addicted to the taste. He craved it...needed it...a fire welled up within him and began to gradually burn out of control.

The pirate queen yelped and arched her back as Link plunged his tongue back into her, moving it up and down in a steady rhythm. "By the goddess..."

Her slim legs shook around Link's head, and just as he was wondering why, Zelda gripped the sheets and moaned, louder than before. He tried to pull away to see what the cause was, but she crossed her legs behind his head and kept him locked in place. Seconds later, she came.

She squirted, clear liquid catching Link directly in the face. Zelda's nails dug into the boy's scalp, her screams of pleasure bouncing off the walls of the bedchamber. Inhibition abandoned, Link eagerly lapped up the juices, practically slurping them out of her opening.

Zelda spasmed as another orgasm overtook her, and she worried she was going to drown the poor boy, when his tongue and seemingly endless hunger allayed her fears.

After an eternity, she slumped against the bed with a weary, satisfied sigh, her now numb legs slipping away from Link's head. The Hylian boy was content to rest against Zelda's thigh, enjoying the oddly comforting warmth. 

"...It just occurred to me..." chuckled Zelda, breaking the silence. "I don't know your name."

Link couldn't help but smile as he stood on his knees and faced the pirate queen. "It's Link."

"I see." Zelda pulled herself up and stroked Link's cheek, flashing him a haughty grin. "I suppose now I'll have something to call out when you do this again."


	4. Hard (to Breathe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda always knew she took Link's breath away. She didn't count on him being literal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read honestground's [unbecoming], I highly recommend you do so. Seriously, you're missing out~

Zelda stared at Link, unsure if she had just heard his request correctly.

They finally managed to get away from the royal officials for a spell, and decided to indulge in a little bedroom fun. It had started out the way it usually did, with giggles and the tossing of clothes, scurrying beneath the sheets, and a heady makeout session. Then things took their expected turn, with Zelda groping the hero below the waist, stroking him to full mast. Link sucking on her nipples until they were bright red. The princess guided Link's swollen member to her own dripping cunt, and that's when he asked her to choke him.

"You...want me to _what_?" asked Zelda, hand still cradling his length.

Link's face was tinged pink, and he looked away shyly. "I...want you to choke me."

Silence reigned in the room for a painfully long time, until Zelda found her voice again. "You want me to...choke you." She spoke slowly, more so she could understand the words than for Link's benefit.

"Just a little."

The princess quirked an eyebrow. "Darling...we've done some...risqué things in the past, but...choking? I want to pleasure you, not kill you."

Taking the young woman's hand in this own, Link looked up at her, those bright blue eyes making her heart _melt_. "There's nothing wrong with experimenting, Zelda. You're the one always saying we should try new things."

He had her there. She was the one who always came to him with new sexual escapades, and each introduction lead to the opening of a new world of pleasure. This was the first time _he_ suggested something to _her_.

"Let's say I agree to this--and I'm not saying I am!" put in Zelda, raising her hands. "How...would this work? Do you want me to use my hands, or--"

"Actually...do you remember that scarf at the ball you hosted a month ago? The fancy one with your initials monogrammed on it?"

"Yes...?"

"I...I'd like you to use that."

Another period of silence. "That scarf is a royal raiment." spoke Zelda, her voice and face solid stone. "Crafted specifically for the Hylian noble family. It's been passed down through the females for centuries. Its value is legendary; a single thread could purchase a country. It's the only one of its kind in existence. And you would have me defile such a sacred garment with the act of choking you for sexual pleasure."

Link hung his head in shame, and just as he was about to apologize and find a hole to crawl in forever, Zelda smiled and slunk out of bed. "You are quite lucky I find something unbelievably arousing about being that sinful."

Zelda sashayed to the closet--giving Link a wonderful look of her ass as she walked--and returned with the scarf in hand. The pure white silk was so radiant it nearly shone, the golden edges glittering. Her initials were emblazoned on one end in gold. Link ran his hands over it, marveling at its softness. It was only the second time he'd seen it, and the first he'd ever touched it.

"Now, then..." said Zelda, unraveling the scarf. "How should we proceed?"

-/-/-/-/-

"The word is 'Eldin'..." Zelda repeated as she finished tying Link's hands behind him, cinching the knots tight. "And if you can't speak, snap your fingers quickly three times in a row."

"Okay."

"And Link?"

"Yes, Zelda?"

The princess turned her lover's head to face her, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. As they broke away, a string of saliva connected their lips, Zelda spoke three words only. "I love you."

Zelda slipped the scarf around Link's neck, tying it gently and pulling it into a knot. Link only grew harder at the feel of the silk squeezing his neck, his erection bobbing freely. 

It was a startling sensation to be choked, and the initial fear he had was replaced by excitement and curiosity. And he trusted Zelda. The second she felt he was in danger, she'd stop, and they could at least say they tried.

Zelda pulled tighter on the scarf, and stuck two fingers beneath it to make sure he wouldn't suffocate. Link squirmed fitfully, taking deep, careful breaths. Keeping one hand on the scarf, Zelda slipped the other around his waist and gripped his cock, stroking gently.

"Oh, Hylia..." rasped Link. The feeling was new, exciting, strange, and good all at the same time. They could make a habit of this...

Link's moans filled the room, and Zelda, biting her lip, couldn't help but remove her hand from Link's penis, grope her bare chest, then slowly move down to attend to the dampness between her legs. The knight's sounds of pleasure echoed in her ears as she slipped a finger in, while doing her best to maintain her grip on the scarf.

_'It's wrong...'_ she thought, her juices running down her legs and finger as Link panted harder. His length, purple with arousal, pulsated, oozing precum. _'So wrong...and yet it feels so right...'_

"Zelda..." She almost didn't hear her name being called. "T...Tighter..."

She smirked, increasing her finger's pace. "Tighter...?"

A sound like a grunt and a whimper slipped out of Link's mouth. "P-Please..."

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you." Zelda didn't know what she loved more; the control, being a tease, or the fact Link was clearly getting off on both.

"Pleasepleaseplease..." he gurgled out in a hurried mishmash. 

Deciding enough was enough, she complied, pulling the knot tighter. The reaction was instant. His groan, long, hoarse, throaty, was burned forever into her mind. His buttocks clenched as he released, his knees finally giving out as he collapsed, twitching, shaky, and exhausted, onto the bed. 

Zelda worked quickly and undid the scarf and ropes, pulling Link up and cradling him against her bosom. "Are you alright?" she asked, voice a tender whisper. He nodded. "Can you move?" A nod, but slightly unsure. "Do you want to stay like this for a while?" A more confident nod, if a bit weary. "Okay."

Slowly, carefully, Zelda lowered the two of them down, and waited for Link's breathing to return to normal. She snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad you took some initiative, darling. That was...rather fun. I wouldn't mind seeing what you come up with next."

Link looked upwards and flashed Zelda a cheeky grin. "Well, actually, now that you mention it--"

"Shh, shh, shh..." cooed Zelda, putting a shushing finger to his lips. "Moderation, darling. Moderation."


End file.
